Things talk
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: Bella’s mother died when Bella was five and Bella discovered that things can talk to her-as years progressed, Bella got used to it. This story just goes through her life as things talk to her-its really cool and there is EDWARD & BELLA plz read it-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just thought about this story and I started writing it- It's my second Fan Fic and I hope it's really good-

Here, I'll give you the summary:

Bella's mother died when Bella was five and Bella discovered that things can talk to her-as years progressed, Bella got used to it. This story just goes through her life as things talk to her, become her friends and she figures out how talking things is possible and how/why her mother died. Enjoy, I hope it goes great :P

Disclaimer: All STEPHENIE MEYER!!!

1:

"What's going on dad?!" I was at my mom's death ceremony, but I didn't know that. And neither was I told. My dad told me that she was playing. Doing an act. She was acting as snow white, and that he was the prince and I was one of the dwarfs. He said all that while he dressed me up in a white dress. It was so pretty. And white high heels. I loved them and I couldn't wait to tell my mom about them. She would love them as usual.

I struggled as my dad tied the white belt around my waist and on my dress.

"hold still please Bella" he shouted. I moved a little just to annoy him and then froze.

My father drove me to the cemetery. There, I saw my mom lying on this bed like thing. She was paler than usual. She also had a white dress on and her hands on her chest holding flowers. She was so beautiful.

I saw bunch of my friends there, holding frail flowers and looking down. They looked sad. Was that the part of the play too? I asked my self.

I went to my best friend, Edwards's side. "Hey Edward, What's up?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, curious. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"yeah," I was also confused "why?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

He looked at me for a very long time and I studied what he was wearing. A black and white suit that was a great contrast to his pale skin. He looked away and shook his head. I looked at his disgusted face. I wonder what was wrong with him. I moved away.

I went to my other friend, Diana. She's really supportive.

"hi Diana" I greeted her but stopped a few paces away form her because, just like Edward and few other people here, she had a sad face on too. "Diana, are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned to me with sad eyes and grabbed me in a tight hug. "it's okay. It's alright. We're all here for you." I think she was trying to comfort me. I don't know why. I'm not sure about this play anymore.

I was going to ask Diana why she was crying but my dad interrupted me.

"Bella." He called from across the room and when I looked up he singled me with his hand to come by him. I came and got a big surprise.

"Grandma!" my dad's mom was here. I missed her so much. She always bought me great stuff when ever she visited. she was in her wheel chair so I climbed up and sat in her lap. I was happy. But she was also confused. What is up with all these people today?

Grandma looked up at my dad with narrow eyes. "Jason, did you tell Bella what in going on?" she acted like a real mother for a second rather than joking around.

I answered. "I do! We are doing a snow white play. Shh!" I put my index finger to my lips "mom is the princess Snow white and dad is the prince." then I looked up to my father"Dad, when are you going to save her? I'm getting hungry." Dad made face at me and then grandma gave him a look.

He kneeled down besides me and sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, honey," he looked away but I still stared at him with dazed eyes. "darling, your mom…well she's not, uh, she's not playing..." he stopped and looked back at me.

I still stared at him, confused. "Bella, your mom… she's not doing an act. She's…she's dead." He came out clean.

I didn't move, I couldn't move. What did he say? How could he say that? Just thinking that I leaped out off my grandma's lap and backed away from my dad.

"no" I mouthed.

He tried to calm me down, to explain me but I ran away. To where my mother laid. I didn't stop until I stumbled on her casket.

I memorized her. Her pastel, soft face. Her narrow nose. Her eyes closed and her lips, in a straight line. I closed my eyes. Every thing that we did together came back to me. even though I was five, there were a lot of things that my mother and I used to do.

I opened my eyes thinking that I would awake from this horrid nightmare. But it was real.

"NO!!! No!" my dad came and, again, put his hand around my shoulder and now trying to take me away.

I shoved away from his shoulder. "why isn't mom waking up dad? This isn't funny anymore!" I shouted and turned back to my lifeless mother. "Mom," I tried waking her, shaking her shoulders. "mom, wake up. Please. I don't like this play anymore. I'm hungry. Come on lets go!" I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up.

The whole time I imagined that she now would wake up and smiled and laugh. A small joke on me. then she'd grab me in a hug and scoop me up and head to the kitchen to make me some of her delicious pancakes. But that was never gonna happen.

"Bella!" my dad shouted when he had enough. "there are people hear, behave!"

I was so stunned. How could he say that? I wish I could give him a good comeback but I was still amazed from what just happened.

"Dad," I whispered "why isn't mom waking up?" I knew the answer and I didn't want to know, but I still had to ask.

My dad sighed and walked away. My grandma came to me. She held out her hands open to me but I couldn't move as before. I shook my head and ran.

I wanted to run away from this place. I wanted to keep running and running until I find my mom.

I ran outside, to the lawn. It was quiet there and very peaceful. I cried and cried while I heard some saying something inside. I didn't want to hear it.

I lay there, looking up in the sky. Trying to find my mom in the bright, shining stars. My mom used to tell me these stories about how people become stars when they die. I tried to find my star mom. Then I heard a noise.

I turned but I saw nothing. I heard the noise again. It came from the bushes. I got up to check who it was. As I looked in the bushes, I heard giggling. I turned around but there was nothing. I tried to walk but I tripped by big tree roots. I held the tree for support and I think it shook. I think it chuckled! I circled it, looking everywhere to see its face or something to prove me that I wasn't wrong. But I didn't see anything.

I turned back to the bushes and saw nothing. Was I hearing things? I tripped again but in flash I was up. I know I was about to fall but then I felt something on my stomach. Woody and strong, something that swung me away from the tree. I was a foot away from the tree I was tripping on before.

Seriously, I think that tree saved me! It moved me from itself! I slowly walked back to the tree and tripped again but this time I was sure I was swayed away by a branch. I could feel it, the toughness and the spikes. I walked back but I tripped. This time I did fall. The tree's branch didn't save me because it couldn't. I wasn't by the tree at all, I was still far away but I was so shocked that I couldn't feel my feet and when I took a step I fell.

I started crying, my knee bleeding. I held my knee and let the tear fall. Then I felt something around my shoulders. It was hard and cold and sharp. I turned around and spotted the branch again. It was supporting…me. I looked at the tree trunk it came from. I saw the woody eyes and a woody mouth. It smiled warmly at me.

I stared in shock as it spoke to me. "Don't cry child. Don't be sad, Bella. I'm here"

AN: how was it? Did you like it? Was bad? Plz review :P


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's the second chapter and don't worry, Edward is in here too, it's not all Bella and talking things. It's not much of a chapter but a filler, tells you how her life went.

Disclaimer: All STEPHENIE MEYER!!!

2:

Hi my name is Bella Collin. I live with my father who really doesn't pay attention. My mother died when I was 5. I am 17 now and I've been lonely ever since. Don't get me wrong, I have everything and I absolutely love my dad. But sometimes the only thing important might be love. I have friends and great neighbors. I also have these special friends. Well they are really special and unusual. Okay, so I know that you will think that I'm crazy and you probably won't believe me but these _special_ friends are… well there… they are objects. Um… they, well, talk to me.

Yeah I know that's stupid and very immature but seriously! They talk to me and they have been talking to me since I was five. They have always comforted me and supported me. Yeah I know what you're thinking "slap that whacko on the head" but really! They are my best friends. That's why I never moved from the house I have been living for 16 years.

It holds the memory of my loving mother. The very bedroom she slept in and the same room she left me…forever. It was the very house I was born in and I wasn't going to leave it now.

Back to the subject; so everything talks to me. Everything like books, table, pencil and every object. Even living things like trees, grass. Even water. How crazy is that? But I like it. At first I thought I was possessed or something. Everywhere I go there would be things that greet me and thank me. Books! Yeah they talk too.

I was so surprised. Is that possible, I always thought to myself. And then, I got used to it. They didn't mean any harm but peace and love. I do love them, like there my own brothers and sisters.

However, there are some exceptions. Something on me doesn't talk. like a shirt. It would talk until I wear it. same with anything I wear; hats, pants, what ever. And food. Food doesn't talk and other peoples clothes or food. I wonder why.

Let me tell you something's about me. Well, I am 17 and I am skinny. Not too skinny but skinny enough. I pale, and very pale at some times. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. My hair, I have side bangs and my friends say that I'm really pretty but, hey they are just my friends. They could be lying for all I know.

I'm not bratty or spoiled, but I am kind of stubborn. I have a car. It's old but I love it. And yes, it does talk to me too.

I drive to school and sometimes when I go shopping. Shopping, that reminds me of my friends. They are as much supportive as my _special_ friends but not nearly.

My friends are very different. Like I have smart friends, dumb friends, friends from different culture. They are really fun. But then some are serious. They aren't really popular and all. Yeah you guessed it. Of course like in ever normal person's life, there is evil. There is a girl in school, she's cool, gets everyone's attention and have fabulous stuff. I truly hate her.

Yeah I have a lot of friends but they don't make the top 10 in my school, or top 30. But I'm really happy to have them. They're the best.

Just like friends, I have enemies too. But not a lot. There's my favorite one, Vanessa B. Last name is unpronounceable to me. She thinks she's all that but… well she is all that but I'm not going to tell her that. She's a blonde and she's rich. She stands up to the teacher, of course for her self. She was elected vice president last year and she always has a different purse everyday. One thing that irks me is that she's always bring something to drink before and after school and she says that she's going to get a car that will be transported for Paris for her. Wow. And she has these two back up friends, Valerie and Valeria.

Yeah that's it. I do have a lot of friends and they're cool. They feel like family. Something I always wanted but couldn't get.

AN: I know it wasn't much but I promise the next chapter would be WAY better :P review plz


	3. Chapter 3

AN: here we go, this chapter is the real story-I hope you like it :P

Disclaimer: All STEPHENIE MEYER!!!

3:

12 years later, I got used to it. I knew that they meant no harm. Though I never knew how they can actually talk. But I never asked them for some reason.

They felt like family. When ever my dad was busy and won't pay attention to me, they would.

It was my first day of my junior year. I was nervous, but every object tried to calm me.

I came inside my new classroom, trembling. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. And I bet most of your friends are in the same class as you" my lucky pencil, Lucky, tried to cool me. It didn't work that much.

"hush. I don't want others to think that I'm crazy or something on my first day" I whispered to Lucky. Oh, by the way, I think that I'm the only one who can hear and talk back to objects.

"oh, I think we're past that" my backpack, Lucy whispered. I shoved it with my elbow.

I took my seat in a chair next to the window. I tapped my foot hastily. I looked out the window and I saw Edward. He was playing football with his friends. This summer I couldn't spend anytime with my friends because my dad took me away to New York because of his "business". Although I stayed in contact with my friends, I can't recall their faces. But Edward seemed different. He was taller, lean…

"Day dreaming again?" my notebook, Angel, said to me.

I just shook my head.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up to see who it was. My friend Rebecca from my freshman year.

"Rebecca?" I was stunned. I wasn't expecting her to be in my class.

"oh my god! I can't believe you're in the same homeroom with me. I can't wait." She was a chatterer but you'd enjoy her.

"I was so nervous…" she kept talking and talking. I wanted to say something but I was still nervous.

"say something" Lucky whispered. I didn't notice. But I finally spoke interrupting her. "so, Rebecca, what did you do this summer?"

She sighed and looked away. "nothing as special as going away to New York. I just stayed here and volunteered for my service learning hours. I just need ten more." She added with smugness.

"great job." I encourage, though I really didn't care right now.

"how about you? How many do you need?" I forgot that.

I hesitated but Angle helped "you volunteered only twenty hours, you need twenty more." She advised.

I nodded and turned back to Rebecca "I need twenty more."

She gasped "you better hurry up. This is your last year and you need all forty to graduate.

"I know" I was confident. I could've had thirty hours by now if my daddy didn't take me away.

Few minutes later, the classroom was almost full. There were people I knew form last year and the year before. My friend, Jazzmyne, Rose, Jake and Mike were here too. I wasn't worried anymore. They all took seat by me and we started talking.

We all became quiet when _she_ entered.

"look who's here." Jake stated with grief.

Vanessa?! In the same class with me! Oh no!!! She entered the class in style, a way a model would walk on stage. She was wearing a golden jacket and tight jeans pants. She _was_ blonde and had coffee from dunkin' donuts. She came in with two copycats, Valerie and Valeria. They don't leave her for one seconds and I don't think she minds.

She came to our side, her hair blowing or she's just moving that way to make her hair bounce up.

"Girls, why does it smell in here? Even though the windows open?" she said in a loud voice so that everyone hears, one hand fanning in front of her nose.

"oh Vanessa, it because of _them_." Valeria said, glaring at us.

"Bella, tell them this 'if it smells so much get out!'" my pencil advised. I shook my head. I don't wanna get in trouble.

"ugh, you're right. I guess the teacher forgot to take out the garbage. Then she walked away. everyone laughed at us, it was so embarrassing.

"wow." Rebecca sighed, turning back to us. "two more years of her."

"don't be sad," Lucky supported, "she'll get over it."

But I didn't hear him because my eyes were on the person who just entered the door. Edward.

He was paler, and tall. Still skinny. He still had those bronze hair blown up that totally matches his personality. He was smiling, his teeth were white, glistening. He looked amazing.

I notice that my mouth was open all the way and my eyes bulging out. I quickly resembled my self when he got to our table.

"hey guys. I can't believe we're all in the same classroom." I looked away. I didn't want to look into his eyes and say something stupid. "Bella, you're back from New York. We've missed you." I looked at his face, confused and deciding.

"say 'hi'" my backpack whispered to me but I don't know what was wrong with me. I just looked away.

"are you okay?" Lucky said "what's wrong with you?"

Edward was still staring at me with puzzled eyes. "Bella, are you okay?"

"well, you see Edward, Vanessa happened" Jazzmyne explained.

"oh" he smiled and kneeled down so that his face and my face were at the same level. "Bella, you don't have to worry. Forget her. And don't be nervous, you're not the only one."

Edward and I have been friends since we were babies. He's always been so supportive and loving. He always took place of my dad and mom. I can trust him with anything but I have no clue why I was acting the way I was. This was more embarrassing.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" he asked us in a very alluring voice.

"Sure, no problem" Mike alleged. Everyone likes Edward, I mean everyone. He's smart and good looking. Even Vanessa, but he doesn't give any chances to anyone. He doesn't date for some reason.

Our table was a circle. There were three circles in the class and each allowed 8 students. We all were 7 together. Edward sat next to Jazzmyne who sat next to me. after him was Jake and Rose who had her back to the chalkboard and then after her was nobody. We had an empty chair. After the available seat, we have Mike and Rebecca and me.

"Edward, you are so lucky." Mike stated with grief.

"why?" he sounded perplexed.

"Vanessa B. just waved to you, you didn't see?"

He shrugged. "I think she's got problems." He laughed and everyone else. Though for some reason I got jealous.

Our teacher, Mrs. Learnahan, was the exact teacher I hoped of getting. She's really nice. First, she introduced herself to us and gave us our schedule. Then we got all the time of our first class to ourselves.

"so what did you guys do this summer?" Jake asked.

"nothing" Jazzmyne answered.

"what? No! me and Jazzmyne volunteered at the library for our service learning." Rebecca disagreed.

"I had nothing to do, though my grandparents came to stay for the summer. Wow. I was boring" Mike sighed "and Bella, how was your trip?"

I looked up. "um, it was…well" boring!!! I wanted to say but then again they'd ask a gazillion other questions "it was good, ok" I smiled weakly. "how about you Rose?" I tried to change the spotlight.

"nothing. This summer was really boring" she turned to Edward. "how about you?"

He laughed quietly and then answered. "nothing good. My brother and sister stayed home the whole summer. Playing games and all." His brother and sister. His brother, Emmett, is a senior. However, his sister Alice, and my best friend, is adopted.

"how's Alice?" I asked Edward.

"good, she's doing pretty fine" his smile was so amazing. I had to look away.

"well, I'm glad we're all together." Rebecca confirmed with a sign of relief. We all smiled and it was time for our next class.

I went out the door and stood there, reading my schedule paper. "well, I think it went pretty well" my back pack said to me. I just nodded.

"Bella," another voice called out to me. I turned and it was Edward. "Hey." He stood next to me.

I just stared at him but I spoke up because my bag started pushing me "hey". We were staring at each other for a moment but he broke it.

"um, what class are you going to next?" he asked me in such a sweet voice it took me a minute to answer.

My schedule paper tugged on my hand so I looked took a look at it.

"ah, I have Reading." I sighed.

"oh, that's cool. I have history." He made the word 'history' sound like a bad word. I laughed.

"what?" he got baffled.

I shook my head "nothing, forget it." then it came to me "I have to go. I don't want to be late." I signed off.

Reading, wow, it must be my favorite class because everyone there was my friend. Diana, Marganita, John, Alex, and Alice were there too. And my teacher, Mrs. Miller, she was amazing. Really funny and enthusiastic.

Of course, first, she introduced herself and then we had all the time to ourselves. It was fun. And most of all there was no Vanessa. And my new seat, the chair and my desk accepted my pretty well. They talk a lot and told me all the names of the kids that sat in them. I wasn't really interested but the names were really old and funny.

Then it was lunch time. I guess it was the best part of the day. The lunch trays were very grouchy. I picked one up and it was like 'you had to pick me'. I mean what's up with that? The lunch, food, doesn't talk but the titanium spoon the lunch lady used did. Every time the lunch lady used the big spoon to give out macaroni, it would use words like 'disgusting' 'Eww' or 'gross'. I felt kind of bad for that thing. The spoon I use at home to make food loves whatever I make.

I took my seat by my friends. Everyone that I was friend was there. It was so much fun. Though, most of the time I would gaze away and try to look for Edward. He wasn't with us. He must have been with his other friends. But after a while he came to our desk.

"what's up guys?" he greeted.

"where were you?" Lisa asked.

"I was with these others guys." He smiled and looked totally innocent. Then he turned to me. "how was reading?"

I hesitated. "it was…interesting." Then I saw that he looked confused so I carried on "no, it was really fun. Ms. Miller is the teacher and she's really exciting."

"guess I won't get detentions then." Alex pressed.

"you'll do fine, Alex" I supported with a weak smile. He smiled back at me. Alex was the kind of person who'd get detention every other day, but he was really nice.

We were to go back to our homeroom class, get our books and go to our next class. So far I had a grammar book that was always fixing my grammar and a reading book that told a lot of stories, even if you didn't want to hear them. It got the perfect voice and everything so it was amazing to hear it talk.

Next I had Science. I went in, the door greeted me. "good morning ma'am" it said. I smiled. The nervousness form this morning was long gone. First when I walked in, I saw Edward. I recognized him by his hair. He was sitting alone on the lab desk but he had friends in front and behind him that he was talking to. Then he turned around and he met my gaze. He smiled and singled with his index finger to come and join him.

I walked to the desk and noticed that there was Mike and Samella who were sitting right in front of him and Jasper in the back.

"would you like to sit with me?" he gestured to the vacant seat next to him when I got to him.

"sure" I smiled and sat down. I was by the window again and the view from here was so much better.

"wow, you're in science too." It wasn't a question.

"Bella where are you going next?" Mike turned to ask me.

I took out me schedule sheet. "I have Math next. How about you?" I asked him back.

"I have reading. Have you been there?"

I just nodded with a smile.

"any advice?"

"what a stupid thing to ask on the first day of both you guys!" my science notebook exclaimed.

I tried to ignore it and answered anyways "just behave" I smiled weakly and then turned to Samella. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to History." She gasped when looking at her paper. I saw and heard her paper giggle.

"I'm going there too," Edward joined in.

"really that's awesome!" she perked up, and I wondered why.

"Bella," Edward came to me "I've gone to math already, it's fun, really." He tried to encourage me.

"whose the teacher?" I think I know but I wanted to talk to him.

"Mrs. Learnahan." He said smugly.

"Mrs. Learnahan?" wow. That's great, lucky me. She was also our homeroom teacher.

Then the science teacher came in and he introduced himself. His name was Mr. Harazin and had been teaching in this school for about 15 years, this is his 16th. He was extremely funny and students seemed to like him.

After the introduction, we got the rest of the class time to ourselves, of course. People in our group just talked. I turned around to talk to Jasper and his other friend, Bart. Bart is a funny person and Jasper is really quiet unlike last year.

Soon, Edward joined our talk. They all started talking about football and the sports so I turned around back to Samella and Mike. Then it was time to go.

I went out the door and, since I knew what class I had and where it was, I didn't need to look at my schedule paper. But as I walked to my next class, I saw Vanessa B. walking with Edward and Mike, laughing.

Those little… I couldn't say it. I went inside my class and sulked down on my seat.

"now there, don't you cry" my desk spoke to me, "I just got waxed." I grimaced.

"it's okay Bella," Lucky comforted me, "just don't talk to them again. I didn't like them both anyways." It made a face.

"but it was Edward… and Mike," I hesitated "how could they do that to me? what kind of friends are they?" I recalled the memory of them three laughing and enjoying themselves. Backstabbers. "I never want to talk to them again." I declared.

"good! Don't!" Lucky supported then.

I was about to cry until Mrs. Learnahan walked in with a load of workbooks in her hand. And then I spotted my friends. Alice, Jake, Lisa and Manar. And Edwards brother who was also my friend, Emmett. Though I wasn't going to talk to him because he was related to Edward, who I was really angry at.

They all came by me and sat down on the seat available. It was the circle table and this time we had two seats left. As they sat down they noted the expression on my face.

Alice was the first one to ask "What's wrong Bella?"

I made a face and then quickly explained everything about Edward and Mike with Vanessa B.

They all gasped.

But Emmett seemed composed. "I don't care, I knew they were going out." He grinned.

"who is?" I think I already knew but I still had to ask.

"Edward and Vanessa. Who else?"

"they are?" I was appalled.

"did you expect anything else? Can't you see they both are meant for each other?" he smirked. "Edward does has his times to shine."

Alice objected. "Emmett, shut up. You know that's not true."

"what are you talking about? He's right." I would agree with Emmett, he made sense.

Alice shook her head impatiently. "Bella, do you really believe that? Edward can't possibly date Vanessa B. he knows he could do better" she made a face at Emmett who made a face at her and turned around.

Whatever they said, both of them were right. I tried to put that thought out of my head and tried to concentrate.

"don't think about it right now." Something ordered. I know that it wasn't Lucky or my math notebook. I looked around, trying to look indifferent.

"it's the desk." Lucky explained.

I mouth 'o' and looked down on the desk. I looked down curiously. Though I wasn't surprised that it talks but it was. They, stuff, are usually surprised.

"you can hear me?" it sounded surprised.

I just nodded.

"jolly good dear! This is amazing!" it sounded like very nice old lady. "as I was saying. I know you like that guy, what's his name? Edwin," I'd correct her but other would think that I was talking to them. "don't worry about him, he'll come around."

I smiled weakly with shy eyes. I looked away. she reminded me of my mother and I don't want everyone to see water in my eyes.

"are you crying my dear?" the old desk sounded worried, which wasn't really helpful.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jake asked me.

At first I nodded but then I realized I could talk to him. "uh, yeah," I quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm just still nervous."

"why?" He wasn't about to give up.

"because it's my first day and my next class in history." he still didn't get it. I tried to clue him in. "I've heard rumors about that class."

Then my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Learnahan who's also my math teacher now, came in and introduced her self to those who didn't know her. Then she passed out a sheet of paper to everyone.

I examined the sheet that had about 10 questions on it. I groaned quietly.

"oh come on! Today is the first day of school and they give us homework?!" Lucky complained though I don't think that it was homework. I just looked at the sheet with hatered looks. It started moving.

"it's not homework, it's only class work" it whispered a complain, but he didn't know that I know it was talking.

"it's not homework guys." I told everyone else that groaned.

"how do you know?" Manar asked me.

"well, um" whoops! I didn't think of that. "I…I just don't think that anyone would give us homework on our first day, I mean come on!" I scoffed.

Manar gave me a questioning look and looked away. Manar was always the detective kind of person. Being a detective is what she wants to be in the future. Kind of cool, huh?

Mrs. Learnahan got up to the front of the class when she was done. "okay, so you have to complete this by the end of this class period and hand it in." everyone groaned this time. And it was loud.

"chill ax, it's so easy and, come on, there are only 10 questions." I can't believe that a teacher, _a teacher_, actually said 'chill ax'! oh my god.

"did she just say 'chill ax'? Lisa qualified. No one answered since they were still surprised.

We shook our heads and tried to finish our work. We had a great time talking to each other about our vacation and how much fun we had. I gathered that the library missed me because I practically lived there; everyone there knows me.

The bell rang, signaling that it was now time for Social Studi'es. A lot of students didn't like that class. As I was heading to my class, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see Edward walking towards me. I wanted to talk to him but I also wanted to turn away, still mad from what happened earlier. But then again, it's none of my business on whose he dating- even if it'll kill me on the inside.

"Hey," he seemed a little out of breath.

"hi," I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice but it was clear.

"how's you day so far?"

"good, yours?" Finally met up with you girlfriend? I wanted to ask.

'stay clam Bella,' Lucky warned.

"it's okay. Hey, um…I wanted ask you something." Am I sensing some nervousness?

"yeah…" I encouraged.

"after school, my friends and Alice are going to 'T's' and I was hoping if you wanted to come along with us, that'd be nice." He offered.

"sure," I smiled as he walked away.

'I don't know Bella, Vanessa could be there. That wouldn't look good.

I nodded, but it's Edward…and food…oh my god I gotta be there.

'Bella, I know that face, you should think about this clearly' Lucky warned but I didn't listen, I was to busy day dreaming about what would happen at T's.

I needed to talk to Angel, my notebook, right away. She always knows what to say and she's my best friend.

I went to my social studies class, and well, it wasn't tat bad, it had Natalia in it, and Jonathan, with Derek and Ouduntoya. So it was really fun since Derek knew how to make everyone laugh. The teacher was alright too. Kind of strict, but he knew how to make jokes and tease people, especially Jonathan.

Finally, we were free to go. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to miss my one opportunity with Edward.

As I was putting my things in my locker, I felt a tab on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward standing there, in all his glory.

"hey," he said.

"hi" I replied.

'is he bothering, move a little so I could smack him.' My locker offered. I'm gonna have to name him something. My last locker was Cloe. I just shook my head a little.

"um, I was wondering if you were ready, I could walk you to T's?" why does he sound so nervous?

"um, yeah, sure. Just let me put this away." I turned back to my locker to put my math book; I think it was, away. Then I grabbed my bag and informed Edward I was ready.

On the way there, he asked me a lot of things.

"so how was your break? Miss me?" he grinned, teasingly.

"it was great, you should go to New York once, lots of shopping place and yes I did miss you. But I didn't expect you to change so much." I eyed him.

"yeah you look different too." He inspected me.

"good different or bad different?"

"good, always good" he reached over to put a strand of my hair behind my ears, still staring at me.

'Aw, he's so sweet, I really like him.' Lucy shared.

I blushed, not only because of his accent but also because of what Lucy said.

Edward looked away and started walking. That's when I noticed that I had stopped too. I caught up with him and we started talking like the old times.

AN: so was it good? HIT OR MISS? Give me your reviews even, if you didn't like it tell me what's wrong plz and I'll fix it. If you want me to continue plz tell me. THANK U :P


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: FINALLY an update. I know most people don't like this story because I don't have much reviews on this- but I still am going to continue on this for those who like it…**_

_**SO I have update allllllll my stories, go check them out. I updated them because of my BIRTHDAY TODAY. I'm finally fifteen and this year I probably will get my permit so I'm excited and I wanted to present this to you all…enjoy!**_

_**GAME TIME: THERE IS SOMETHING SIMILAR IN ALL MY STORIES THE FIRST ONE TO WIN, WINS A PRIZE FROM EDWARD!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even on my birthday :(**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

4:

We finally reached T's not that it was far, but Edward and I walked really slowly.

Edward held the door open for me and followed me to our table where there was Alice, Emmett and bunch of other jocks I didn't know. I took my seat and Edward sat besides me, but near the jocks. We all started our conversation. Alice was talking to me and the boys talked to themselves. Edward turned to me.

"Bella, what would you like to have?" he asked and that's when I noticed the waitress standing next to me.

"Oh, just fried please." Edward stared at me.

"That's it? Don't you want anything else."

I shook my head "no, I'm full."

'_full of butterflies_.' My backpack, Lucy snickered. I kicked it. '_ouch_' I smiled.

"so Bella," Edward turned to me, ignoring his friends.

"So Edward?" I mirrored him.

"You got any homework?" I could tell e was trying to start a conversation.

"Um, yeah." Ugh! Why can't I be more like Vanessa and actually talk to him?

"Esme really misses you." he smiled.

"Yeah I miss her too." I smiled back remembering how Esme had taken care of me when my mother died. "I really like her, she's really nice."

"Maybe you should come over sometimes, and we'll play videos games. Just like old times." Edward offered. He knows I love video games. "I got Isotonic." (AN: I JUST MADE THAT GAME UP, NOT REAL!)

My eyes widened. "Isotonic?" I whispered.

He smiled smugly and nodded. "Would you like to come over and play?" he offered. I nodded my head furiously, smiling.

"tomorrow? After school?" he asked.

"sure."

After the whole group lunch, we decided to leave. I said goodbye to Alice and I turned to Edward to say bye to him but I saw that he was talking to his friends. I left without saying bye because I didn't want to disturb him.

I stepped out in chilly road. It was cold now.

'_man it's cold!_' Lucy complained. I nodded my head. I started walking home when I heard someone call me.

"Bella! Wait up."

'_uh oh, Edward alert._' Lucy, my backpack, explained. I turned around to see Edward running towards me.

"hey," he said.

"hi," I said back.

'_wow, you guys are such Romeo and Juliet._' Lucky, my pencil, complimented…or was it a complaint.

"you just took off back there…you didn't say good bye…are you mad at me?" he smiled teasingly.

I smiled back and blushed. His smile is so…wow…I don't even have words for it anymore.

"um, no. you were with your friends, I didn't want to disturb you."

"oh, no its okay. You wouldn't have. Um," suddenly the wind blew and I shivered. Edward noticed and said "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." I saw as he shrugged off his jacket and hand it over to me. "No, really Edward. I'm fine"

"Humor me." he gave it to me and I wore it. It smelled so good. God what cologne does he use or is it even a cologne? Hmm…really nice.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. "no problem. We just stood there for a while when I remembered that I had to go home.

"I have to go, bye-"

He cut me off "can I walk you home? I don't want to go home yet and I want to catch up with you." he smiled. How could I refuse to that face? I nodded.

We walked together, side by side. I could feel the electricity that shot through me.

"So Bella," Edward started

"So Edward?" I mocked him.

"tell me more about New York, I've been there before but I didn't like it much." He grimaced. Oh god! He's so cute.

"um, well," I tried to shake the thoughts of him out of my head. "you know it's a really busy place. But it sure is something to see."

"did you go see Lady Liberty?" he sounded excited. No matter how old Edward is, he was always a kid in heart and that's what I liked about him.

"yeah! It was like so huge!" the old me came back. For a second I wasn't the reserved person I always acted as after my mom died. I was a kid again.

Edward looked at me for a moment and we both started laughing. "Well duh, Bella. It's suppose to be." He laughed.

"How about you? what did you do?" I asked him.

"My summer was bogus. Alice took me shopping and Emmett won't stop playing video games with this new kid across the street, Jasper."

"Jasper?" who's that?

"yeah, he and family moved across the street this summer so we've been hanging out with him. Alice kind of likes Jasper and Emmett is gaga for his sister Rosalie." I laughed.

"why haven't I seen them?" not even at lunch. And Alice never told me about Jasper.

"Rosalie is a senior and she is hot, really. Emmett acts like a real gentleman in front of her. It's really funny to see him like that. Jasper, however is going to start next week. I don't know there was a problem with his application or something so he has to wait. But once you meet him, you'll like him too. He kind of keeps to himself but he's really funny." He laughed at some inside joke.

"hmm, when do I get to meet them?" I asked.

"You are coming to my house after school tomorrow right?" he asked and I nodded "well, I'll invite them than." He planned.

After a while Edward asked me something I really wish he didn't "so, did you meet anyone special in New York?" I blushed deep red and Edward chuckled.

"no, no one." I looked away. There's only one person I want to be with. But he's taken.

"how about you?" I turned to him.

He shook his head. "no, I don't think she's interested." I frowned.

"what do you mean 'not interested'?" I stopped him and turned him to meet my eyes.

"she-I just don't think she likes me. She kind of keeps to herself and doesn't talk much to me anymore. Like she's annoyed with me or mad. I can never read her." He pouted.

'_oh my god! He's sooooooo cute!_' Angel, my notebook, squealed from my hands.

"who in the right mind would hate you, Edward! You're like the nicest person anyone has ever is this crazy girl?! I demand to know her problem!" Edward pressed his lips as if he wasn't trying to laugh.

"well, she is kind of pretty. She has big brown eyes and soft brown hair. She makes the adorable faces. Her actions leave me baffled, and like I said she's really hard to read so she always takes me by surprise. But she's amazing. And she's very beautiful." He stared into my eyes.

I felt a hint of jealously. This girl, whoever she maybe, she is so lucky and she sounds really good looking too. I could forget my dreams about Edward and I because I can't ever compete with his 'dream girl'.

'_I think he's talking about you Bells._' Angle woke me up. I shook my head and looked back up at Edward.

"I hope things work out for you Edward." I looked away.

"yeah." He looked away too. "come one let's go. You're getting late." He smiled and reached for my hand. I gasped. Why would he do that? As soon as his hands touch mine I was on cloud nine. I know it sounds cheesy but with Edward there, everything is kind of cheesy. He smiled at me and started walking. I smiled as well and walked with him. Even if I can't have him more than a friend, he'll always be my best friend.

"So Bella," he said

"So Edward?" again, I mocked him. I've always mocked him like that since we were kids, it's really funny.

"So, tell me…" and the questions began.

We were her, in front of my house. I turned to say bye to Edward.

"Bye Edward. Thanks for walking me." I smiled.

He smiled back. "no problem." Suddenly he was leaning in. WHAT?! Why?! I thought he liked someone else. What is going on?! My thoughts stopped as his lips touched my cheeks and lingered there for a moment. Wow.

"goodbye Bella. I've missed you." He moved back and looked into my eyes for a second before walking away. My god! He kissed me! on my cheeks! I felt like doing a happy dance but not here. Not now.

'_mmm-hmm, I knew that guy liked you. I knew it from the beginning_' Lucy stated. I just shook my head at her.

"we're just friends." I whispered to her to believe me, even though I didn't want to believe my self.

I opened the door and went inside. It was dark and I decided to sneak upstairs when I heard him.

"Bella…"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

AN: Alright everyone REVIEW!! PLZZZZZ support me by review it's the best present I could ever get! Thanks everyone : _**OKAY THE GAME IS THAT IN ALL MY UPDATED STORIES, THERE IS SOMETHING VERY SIMILAR: THE FIRST TO FIND OUT WINS **__**KISSES BY EDWARD**__**!!! **_Now who doesn't want that?!


	5. Hiatus

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say but I think that might put my stories on hiatus such as The Prince, Different Twilight, Moonless nights, My country my home, Nights Knight, and Things Talk, because today my friend came over and she saw that for the Prince I got only 37 reviews and I wrote like 11 chapters and she got really mad and she said these things to me about my stories that made me so sad. I got a lot of chapters done on this story and I was going to get them out really soon but I guess now they are going to wait. My friend was like all the other stories have so less chapters and they aren't as good but they got way more reviews then I did…she really made me sad so right now I'm going to stop until I get enough reviews to make me feel better.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I'm not picky about my reviews or anything…it's just that she really made me sad today and I know I'm going to regret stopping my stories.**_

_**On the plus side now I'm going to focus only on Silent Tears, which I think is getting fair amount of reviews. **_

_**I might continue The Prince as well, seeing that many people like it very much, so I might continue. **_

_**Anyways, thank you everyone for helping me get this far…I promise this hiatus isn't going to be long because I already miss my stories :( **_

_**And then again, not many people voted on my poll for their favorite stories, so I just didn't know which story to continue…**_

_**I'm really sorry…**_


End file.
